


Home is where the heart hurts the most

by Swxxt_Angxl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Betrayal, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone has seen so much shit, Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mages Guild, Magic, Memes, Mentions of Slavery, Mild Blood, Multi, Psychological Torture, Slaves, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Violence, everything goes to hell, he gets better tho, starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: The Karasuno Guild is, for Hinata and his friends, like a breath of fresh air, a new chance to start over and a lot more things that they can't really explain at the moment. And, even when sometimes he still wants to let everything go, he keeps holding on and stays, because he knows that they can make this work. The war is just a bad memory of yesterday.But, like every pessimistic person that loves Murphy's laws knows, all bad things repeat themselves. Always.





	Home is where the heart hurts the most

A tall, tall wall stands in front of our way to become successful, thing that everyone wants. Especially the mages of the Karasuno Magic guild. Standing in the Hall of Fame, everyone respecting you and knowing your name. What a rewarding feeling that has to be. But, to achieve that, you have to work hard first to become strong. That's the idea everyone has on mind when they join (if they manage to pass the exams first, which wasn't easy at all): wake up before the sun rises and start working on wathever needs to be worked on.

...Unless your name is Hinata Shouyou, of course.

"Wake up, you dumbass!!"

The ginger shifts between the sheets, frowning and pressing his lips hard. He is annoyed, very annoyed, but he doesn't open his eyes at all, not even to check who is yelling at him because... well, because he already knows. There's just one person who can shout at him like that, with such a particular way of saying 'dumbass': his childhood friend, Kageyama Tobio. And he also knows that he isn't alone either.

"Hinata Shouyou, wake up this instant if you don't want your ass kicked!" Kageyama's voice grows higher with each word of the sentence he pronounces.

Hinata tries to cover his ears with the pillow, annoyed, but gives up the next second. He knows Tobio is angry enough to do 'the thing' and his eardrums will be wrecked for life if that happens. Yeah, he has spent enough time with his childhood friend to know that.

"Okay, okay. You win! What do you want?" Hinata sits on the bed and scratches his head.

"What do I want!? We have classes, you dumbass! And we're not going to be late to class **_again_** just because you can't go to bed at reasonable hours!" Tobio starts to scream again, his hands resting on his hips

Behind the still arguing pair, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi start to question their life choices. Well, Daichi _is_ questioning them. Suga, meanwhile, is just smiling with his eyes closed and a hand resting under his chin. That isn't a good sign, though. Because the silver-haired boy may look so sweet and innocent, but he is not at all. So, if Daichi doesn't explode, Suga will.

"Remind me how those idiots managed to enter the guild again?" Daichi let out, pressing a hand to his face and rubbing it wearily. While Kageyama and Hinata argued a lot, it was usually tolerable. But now it's just not the time to do so. They had already skipped breakfast before because of them (a lot) and today isn't going to be the exception if they continue like that.

"I thought you helped them pass the entrance exam?" Suga answers, changing his smile to a lopsided grin and raising an eyebrow. Daichi immediately regrets asking that.

"Well, damn Koushi! You should have stopped me!"

"You clearly said 'Don't you dare stop me, Koushi! Those two need to enter to know how the real world works!'"

Daichi would laugh, because Suga has made a surprisingly good imitation of him, but he couldn't. That strange mix of stress and anger he's feeling right now prevents him. And though he hasn't eaten anything for breakfast and probably won't do it any time soon, Daichi feels his stomach churning and demanding vomiting. So he just lets the conversation die there, swallows his sickness and steps, ready to stop that stupid argument between his two companions.

"You two stop right now, or else...!" He lets the sentence in the air, not knowing exactly what to say. He could say 'I'll grab my sword and shut your mouths myself' but man, that sounds too harsh even for him. He remains silent for a moment, looking for something that could work. Hinata and Kageyama's shouts don't help, but he tries.

In the end, Suga intervenes for him.

"I will cast a voodoo spell on you two!" Suga cries out with a sweet, big smile on his face. Hinata and Kageyama stop yelling instantly. Daichi looks at the silver-haired boy next to him, speechless and with his eyes wide open. "Now get dressed, Hinata. Yamaguchi is waiting for us outside and I bet he's tired of waiting"

Suga spins around, walking a few steps until he's facing the door and grabs the doorknob, but doesn't open. He glances back, where his three friends are still paralyzed, without even blinking he could swear.

"Kageyama, Daichi" Suga calls, making them both react. Oh, right, they have classes, don't they? "Let's let Hinata put some clothes on and wait for him with Yams, okay?"

Both nod as fast as they could. Hinata reacts a few seconds later, getting out of the bed and opening the door of his closet at the speed of light. Koushi smiles proudly. He has done a good job, that's for sure. He opens the door and steps outside, being followed by Daichi and Kageyama. The yellow walls of Hinata's room are replaced by the walls painted white of the long corridor where all the rooms of the students are.

"Suga, can I ask you something?" Daichi asks quietly to prevent Kageyama from hearing. "Can you cast a voodoo spell?"

"Of course I can't yet, you idiot!" Suga cries softly, slapping the other on the back perhaps too strong. They hear a familiar laugh after that.

"The same old story, right?" Yamaguchi askes, smiling as sweetly as he could and Suga can just nod.

Leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back, Yamaguchi lets out another laugh. They live the same story every morning, so it's not longer surprising that he has assumed that.

Suga sighs and walks away from Kageyama and Daichi, approaching Yamaguchi and standing next to him. He opens one of the windows overlooking the inner courtyard, with its fresh grass, all those beautiful flowers growing in different colours and that huge fountain in the middle, letting the breeze hit his face slightly. He takes one deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and finally letting it out. It shouldn't be allowed to be so stressed out so early in the morning.

"Hinata would never change, will he?" Yamaguchi questions, turning his head at Suga.

"I don't think so" Koushi shakes his head and takes a look at the boy next to him.

Rather skinny, Yamaguchi Tadashi is all freckles, cute smiles and good humor. Of course, he could be a little shy with the people he doesn't know, but once you get to know him better, he's one of the best friends anyone could have. The freckled boy gives one of those smiles with eyes closed and his pointy ears shake a little. Yeah, pointy. Why? Well, it took them a little to understand, but when their teacher actually taught them, they got it.

Beast-men, inhabitants of the region of Morgal. They are approximately six times stronger than normal people and their senses are more developed, just like a dog's or a wolf's. The group was told in classes that their scream is powerful enough to break eardrums in a matter of seconds and that they can break the ground if they step on it too hard. But, because of all of that, they were hunted massively and sold as slaves and now they're almost totally extincted. The only one they got to know was Tadashi, but Hinata always said that, in that big guild, there had to be more of them.

"I'm ready!!"

And talking about Shouyou, the door of his room swings open and the ginger finally shows himself. Kageyama nearly jumps at his jugular when he sees him: his jacket bad buttoned, his shoelaces untied and he hasn't even brushed his hair, making it look as messy, if not more, than before. Luckily, Daichi grabs the sleeve of his shirt to stop him before he does so.

"Please, Hinata, fix your clothes, for God's sake" Is the only comment Daichi does. Hinata obeys, starting with the shoelaces that are tied in a matter of seconds.

"He really won't change" Yamaguchi adds. Even thought he has only known him for less than six months, that's more than enough time to know how Hinata is. And not only him. The other three are kind of easy to read too.

"If only you had woken up faster, this won't be happening" Kageyama adds more salt to the open wound.

"What? It wasn't me the one who started a pointless fight!" Hinata tries to defend himself.

Just when Kageyama opens his mouth to reply, Daichi gives them both a killer look and, losing the little amount of self-control he has left, he explodes.

"If you two start arguing again, I'll grab one of my swords and shut your mouths myself!"

After these samples of extreme maturity, they walk down the hall to the class. There aren't many people, since almost everyone arrive early to the classroom, and the few that are there are mostly instructors or people who like to take their time to have breakfast.

Kageyama and Hinata are heading the group, Daichi by their side, watching them to keep them from making another show in front of the few people in the hall. Meanwhile, Suga and Yamaguchi stay behind, chatting casually as if none of the previous arguments had happened.

"And Hinata and Kageyama are really childhood friends?" Yamaguchi asks to Suga, as if he hasn't yet finished processing that detail. Because, how come two people who argue so much could be friends since so young?

"They actually get along pretty well... most of the time" Koushi explains. "I mean, Kageyama's family saved Hinata's life. He's in debt with him, but Tobio doesn't rub it on his face either"

Tadashi looks forward, where their two friends are, almost killing each other with their eyes. A smile crosses his face. He has seen those two at their best, working together and all. And man do they work good together. He has also heard their story and he knows just how nice Kageyama's family was towards the ginger, treating him like a second son.

Then, his smile fades. If only he had been that lucky himself...

"What are you thinking about?" Suga questions, seeing that Yamaguchi, someone who always has some comment to make, doesn't say anything and is most likely lost in his own thoughts.

"Nothing important" Yamaguchi shakes his head and waves his hand, downplaying the matter. Suga doesn't really believe him, but he knows he shouldn't preassure the freckled boy with questions. Besides, he already has a slight idea of what he is thinking.

"You don't need to worry about that now, you know?" Because, even if he doesn't ask anything, Suga knows. Yamaguchi has spent the last six months living with them, they passed the entrance exam together, they entered the guild together. He knows him and also knows Tadashi is always worried about the same thing. "You're no more a... that" He doesn't want to say the word. He fears that Yamaguchi will remember something he shouldn't from his past. From when they hadn't met yet.

"A slave, you mean?" Well, it seems that Yamaguchi is no longer afraid of said word. At least, he can say it normally now. Suga just answers with a nod. "I know. But I can't help but think that I was so lucky. If I hadn't ran into you four at the marketplace that day, I wouldn't be here now"

With just those words, Tadashi's eyes begin to water down. He won't cry in the middle of the hall. Of course he won't! Suga and the others always reassure him at nauseum that he is not pathetic, that it isn't his fault what happened to him and that, if there is a word that describes him perfectly, it's 'fighter'. It took him a while to finally believe it, but it eventually worked.

Yamaguchi is glad that Daichi, Kageyama and Hinata aren't looking at them right now and that the ginger and the raven are too busy scolding each other to actually pay them any attention. He wipes away the few tears that managed to escape his eyes and shakes his head for those thoughts to get out of his mind.

"That's it. Don't worry about it" Suga gives him a confident smile. "We have a few minutes before class. Do you want something to eat from the cafe...?"

Koushi couldn't finish the sentence. Kageyama and Hinata turn to look at him with their eyes practically sparkling when they hear the word 'eat'. Daichi just let out an annoyed sigh.

"We want!"

"Okay, fine. I wasn't talking to you two, but okay" Suga just sighs as well. "We are right there already anyway"

The cafeteria of the guild isn't really big. It's just the size, with those blue walls and just one person taking care of everything. It doesn't really seem like a good system, but it is indeed. The girl responsible of everything, Michimiya Yui, is cheerful and always has a smile from ear to ear that immediately encourages everyone who is in a bad mood. In short, she isn't there just because of her pretty face.

"Guys!" Yui greets them, finishing to attend a couple of boys and a girl that are there. "Didn't you hear? The classes today were canceled"

Wait, canceled? Processing. The classes are canceled. Processing. Process finalized. The results? They are fucking idiots.

"And... can I ask why?" Daichi is the one who finally makes the question.

"Ukai-sama and Takeda-sama are reunited with the Big Ones of Karasuno. I think they said they were going to start making a little 'surprise' and the preparations for the... well, I don't remember the name. That big festival we have every summer."

"The Dhikralharb? There are still six months for that!"

"I know, Daichi. But you know how big that festival is?" Yui just shrugs. "Whatever, you guys want the usual?"

The five of them nod eagerly. Yui chuckles. They must be very hungry and she says out loud their usual orders to make sure she has them right.

"For Hinata coffee, two toasts, an egg and some biscuits"

The ginger nods again. Everyone thinks that giving him coffee, especially in the morning, is a mistake, an awful idea. And it is. It's just that Hinata doesn't want to drink anything else and they had already had problems with that issue more than once.

"Kageyama wants eggs, sausages, bacon, beans, a toast and a tall glass of milk"

Well, that was basic. Anyone who knows Kageyama Tobio also knows how much he loves milk. And he always puts the excuse that 'lots of training needs lots of energy'.

"For Daichi, two poached eggs sprinkled in pepper. Everything on top of two slices of toast!"

Daichi gives her a thumbs up.

"For Suga a vanilla yogurt, a cup of hot chocolate and a baguette"

"You got it!"

"And finally, Yamaguchi..." Yui seems to think a little before giving an answer. Then, she finally talks. "A bowl full of cinnamon rolls and a glass of chocolate milk!"

She waits for Yamaguchi's nod before going to prepare their breakfasts and telling them to take a seat. When Yui is finally gone, Suga bursts out laughing.

"You are what you eat, Yams!"

Tadashi sighs. He's already used to that kind of jokes and they never bothered him anyway.

"Let's just take a seat, okay?"

They walk closer to their favourite seat, the table in the background of the cafeteria. On their way, they could hear one of the boys in the table Yui was attending before shouting. They don't understand a single word of what he is saying, but the voice of the other guy trying to calm him down really gets Yamaguchi's attention.

"Noya, please. I understand that you are hungry and that you want to eat right now, but please, just calm down. We don't even have classes today anyway!"

It isn't that that voice sounds familiar, but he understands the feeling of that 'Noya' guy. He chuckles and looks at them to see what kind of appearence they have. Surprise isn't a big enough word to describe how he feels when he sees the other guy.

"Asahi?" He asks, his eyes wide open in disbelief.

The Noya guy immediately calms down. The girl and the other guy turn to look at Tadashi and his four friends stop walking when they hear that.

"Yamaguchi?"

No doubt. It **is** him. He's a lot taller and his hair is way longer than when they first met, but it's Asahi.

Hinata looks from Yamaguchi to Asahi and from Asahi to Yamaguchi. Noya does the same. How come they know each other and they just... didn't know about it?

On the other hand, Suga, Daichi, Kageyama and the raven girl who is with Asahi and Noya remain silent. In the end, the two smallest boys yell at the same time.

"You know each other?!"

 


End file.
